1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for spreading optical fibers emerging from a cable thereby releasing ends of the optical fibers from the cable. The released ends of the fibers are then coiled and connected to optical fibers of other cables in an optical fiber connection box. The invention also relates to the operations preceding fiber to fiber connections, and more precisely to the fastening of the stripped end of the cable to the box and to the separation of the fiber ends and a core enclosed in the cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known fiber connection boxes only one rubber grommet is provided to fasten a sheathed cable in an aperture of a box wall. Inside the box, as from the wall, the cable is stripped and the fibers emerge from the cable core, previously sawn, with no special precautions. Nevertheless it has been proved that the fibers emerging as such from the cable can be damaged during the operations of coiling and positioning inside the box in view of inserting their ends into connectors included in the box.